Valve constructions of large size, i.e., generally of the order of 10 feet and greater in diameter, have various applications in industry. Such large valves are often of the type commonly referred to as butterfly valves and such large valves are difficult to store, ship, and install economically. However, the valve industry is a highly competitive one whereby it is desirable to keep valve costs at a minimum without sacrificing the quality and reliability of each valve.